1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable structure for a hospital bed, and more particularly to a foldable structure for a hospital bed which is retracted and expanded easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional hospital bed is used by a patient and is designed in a multi-section manner so as to be operated at various angles by ways of a hydraulic cylinder, but such a structure is complicated and assembled difficultly.
A conventional hospital bed structure includes two mounts disposed on a front end and a rear end thereof, a bed frame, and a bed plane arranged on the bed frame. When shipping the hospital bed, the two mounts are not assembled so that the two mounts are folded on the bed frame, and the bed plane is stored in a flat shape, thus shipping the hospital bed structure conveniently. However the hospital bed structure is assembled by using a tool, thus assembling the hospital bed structure inconveniently. Also, because the conventional hospital bed structure occupies space, it is stored while not being used. However, the conventional hospital bed structure is assembled at much labor and time consumption while in use again.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.